


Untitled 11.23 coda #2

by caranfindel



Series: Single sentence fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Episode Tag, Episode: s11e23 Alpha and Omega, Gen, Very AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caranfindel/pseuds/caranfindel
Summary: Another way of looking at things and another long run-on sentence.





	

When Mary finally finds her boy he's stumbling through the woods, weak and confused, and convinced that she's been dead for years, which just confirms her worst fears, and the knowledge that Dean spent weeks (weeks that must have lasted _decades_ for him, _christ)_ in the grip of a djinn who fed on his nightmares breaks her heart right in two, but when she realizes the djinn gave him a future where Sam survived the fire, suddenly she's not sure if it fed on his greatest fears or granted his deepest wish, and when she has to wrap herself around six feet of bewildered teenager and explain that no, they cannot go find Sammy, she thinks maybe _she's_ the one with nightmares bleeding out of her veins.


End file.
